La Distancia
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: La distancia... es lo que se interpone entre nosotros, hay un camino que yo voy a recorrer para estar contigo... La distancia es lo que mas duele...


**La Distancia**

Un joven de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados, recordaba con tristeza los ojos de una joven, de ojos azules y cabellos azabaches, llenos de lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor. Recuerda a Kagome, la joven que cautivo su corazón.

_Otra vez lo mismo, siempre igual ya no lo soporto. Pero nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo… moriré si esto continua así. _

**Odio ver cuando se va alejando el tren**

**y ver caer tus lagrimas sobre el anden**

**no se si existe el destino solo siento que te quiero**

**cuando te veo al final de la vía siento que me muero**

_Tan lejos de ti, sufro al no verte, mi alma siente el frío de las noches por no poder tenerte cerca de mí..._

**Kilómetros en mi cabeza se convierten en ganas de tenerte**

**no me importa tener que sufrir a veces para poder verte**

**sentirte dentro mío te necesito el calor sin ti se vuelve**

**frío siéndote sincero yo no quiero conformarme**

**sentirte cerca es no querer alejarme mas.**

_Pero seguiré así, si eso me lleva a ti. No me rendiré, es difícil cada ves mas pero nada va a alejarme de tu corazón. Esperare para estar juntos todo lo que haga falta..._

**Iré hasta donde haga falta solo para estar contigo**

**por eso no me rindo y por este camino sigo**

**hay obstáculos pero no**

**pueden interponerse nada puede pararnos nada**

**es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

**Vivo esperando un tres de ida pero sin vuelta**

Recuerda cuando conoció a Kikio, la razón del llanto de la joven que ama.

_Recuerdo cuando nos quiso separar para siempre..._

**¿Por qué te esfuerzas en joderme?**

**¿no te das cuenta de que en mi cuento solo manda ella?**

**Y también yo y tu no eres bien recibida en nuestra historia de dos**

**No harás que crezca el dolor,**

**no conseguirás ni un lamento eres la responsable**

**de que mi tiempo pase lento de que me raye por todo**

**y por nada a la vez, la quiero mas cada segundo,**

**cada hora y cada mes cada vez mas…**

_me reclamas el al decir que te engaño y eso duele, mucho mas al tenerte tan lejos. Para el tiempo lento y estoy mas impaciente, quiero que pase mas rápido para poder tenerte y no alejarme nunca mas..._

**Las discusiones a distancia duelen en mucho mas**

**de lo que aparentan se convierten.**

**Espero impaciente a que la arena del reloj**

**baje vivo tachando los días hasta que el tiempo**

**se pare para no separarnos nunca jamás**

**y no tener que recorrer este trayecto nunca mas.**

_Siento que es un castigo el tenerte lejos y cerca en mis pensamientos, porque de ahí no sales ni un momento..._

**Será mi castigo el tiempo, la distancia,**

**el distanciamiento sabes que no miento cuando digo que te quiero,**

**no puedo verte cada día pero si en mi**

**pensamiento que si te soy sincero de aquí no sales ni un momento…**

_Todo por culpa de ella, con sus mentiras nos separo. Muchas parejas se separaron por Kikio, como Kouga y Ayame o Houyo y Yuca..._

**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte,**

**observarte en fotos, meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**

**por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**

**pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros…**

_Sango y Miroku también Sesshomaru y Rin sufrieron y sus corazones se rompieron en miles de trozos..._

_Pero nada va a poder contra nosotros, quizás estemos lejos demasiado para mi gusto pero todo puede cambiar... Talvez algún día_

**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte, observarte en fotos,**

**meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**

**por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**

**pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros…**

_Mi corazón clama por el tuyo, tu guardas su llaves en lo profundo de tu alma y ahí quedaran por siempre... nunca nadie mas las tendrá_

**Y sí, casi siempre estoy en silencio desconfío oyes**

**mis latidos a lo lejos te llevo en mi corazón tu tienes**

**sus llaves nada nos podrá separar jamás y además lo sabes.**

_Todos nos dicen que amor a distancia no existe pero para mi la distancia no es impedimento para amarte y para ti tampoco... con todo en nuestra contra seguiremos juntos_

**Todo esta en contra de nosotros menos las mariposas,**

**las estrellas y el cielo que se disfraza de rosa.**

_Cuando estamos juntos nada más importa, porque cuando nos separamos lloramos en silencio y la impaciencia se apodera de nosotros, pues hacemos nuestros planes para nuestro futuro pero siempre termina en eso, en el futuro..._

**Tengo que aprovechar cada segundo contigo pues después una vía**

**separara nuestros caminos para mas tarde volvernos a juntar,**

**¿Por qué?, no quiero…joder! No quiero volver a llorar!**

**Aquí la impaciencia se apodera de mi, cada día sueño**

**con estar despierto junto a ti siempre, haciendo nuestros planes**

**de un futuro cercano tu y yo, solos, agarrados de la mano**

_Amo los viernes porque a ti me llevan y detesto los lunes, no por mis obligaciones, sino porque me separan de ti... de nuevo_

**Entre semana siempre espero a que sea viernes**

**y coger ese tren que me lleve a verte, odio los lunes**

**pero no por el trabajo si no por coger el tren que**

**tres días antes me trajo.**

_Compartimos un mismo corazón pero el tiempo nos juegan en contra y la distancia se acorta a medida que nuestro amor crece..._

**Estamos separados pero unidos por nuestros latidos**

**compartimos una vía,**

**un cielo un destino…**

**La distancia, el tiempo,**

**no nos favorecen pero la distancia**

**se va acortando porque nuestro amor crece.**

_Gritamos tan fuerte como podemos, porque el tiempo pasa demasiado lento y la distancia es un veneno lento pero muy doloroso..._

**El tiempo se hace eterno, la distancia veneno**

**tu y yo gritamos fuerte porque necesitamos vernos.**

_Quiero olvidarme del tiempo y dar fin a los kilómetros, buscar un camino lejos de los males, buscaremos un camino juntos y nos olvidaremos de las lagrimas derramadas y de nuestro dolor._

**Quiero burlarme del tiempo, escupir a los kilómetros,**

**secar lagrimas, dejar de estar triste para estar contento lejos…lejos?**

**Quiero irme lejos, pero contigo**

**y poder dejar la carga de esta pena en este escrito.**

_Te llamo cada vez que tengo tiempo, te mando mensajes a cada momento. Tengo tantas ganas de besarte, abrasarte y no soltarte nunca. Quisiera poder decir que no estemos más separados, que no hay que esperar, que el maldito pasado quedo en el olvido, que quedo atrás..._

**Llamadas, mensajes aumentan las ganas de acortar un plazo**

**las ganas de besarte de darte un abrazo.**

**Ojala pudiera decirte que no hay que esperar**

**que nada nos va a separar que el pasado quedo atrás…**

_...Pero por su culpa sufriste, perdiste mucha de la confianza que tenias en mi..._

**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte, observarte en fotos,**

**meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**

**por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**

**pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros…**

_Por su culpa estamos separados, pero eso quedara atrás..._

**Por culpa de ella tengo que imaginarte, observarte en fotos,**

**meses horas minutos cada segundo es valioso,**

**por ella corazones se separan se rompen en trozos**

**pero ni la distancia ni el tiempo va a poder con nosotros…**

Esos eran los pensamientos de Inuyasha antes de bajarse del tren con su maleta y dirigirse al departamento de Kagome...

**La distancia… es lo que se interpone entre nosotros**

**hay un camino que yo voy a recorrer para estar contigo…**

**La distancia**

Toco la puerta, ella abrió y se sorprendió no por que sea el, sino porque era...martes

_Que ases aquí _– pregunto en un susurro.

_Digamos que nunca mas nadie mandara en mi vida _– contesto Inuyasha – _Nadie nunca más nos separara_

Kagome se arrojo a sus brazos lloro con alegría y felicidad porque su amor estaba con ella y ya no se iría.

_Lo prometes _– pregunto

_No lo prometo _– miro su cara de confusión, sonrío y termino –_ Lo juro..._

_Te amo Inuyasha _– el mostró un sonrisa

_Y yo a ti Kagome _– respondió y la beso.

**Fin.**

Gracias por leerlo y si quieren que lo continúe solo lo piden y veo que puedo hacer.

Chau y besos

Hechicera de Hielo


End file.
